


TonyTsum to the Rescue [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Tony Stark Flash Bingos [2]
Category: Marvel Tsum Tsum
Genre: Art, Captured, Fanart, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Rescue, Tsum Steve Rogers, Tsum Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Ultron-Tsum has captured Cap-Tsum. Tony-Tsum is going to get him back.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Flash Bingos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899526
Kudos: 28
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	TonyTsum to the Rescue [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the TonyStarkBingo's August Flash Bingo prompt [“Ultron”](https://tonystarkbingo.tumblr.com/post/624621659097317376/august-flash-bingo-cards)
> 
>  **Card Number:** 017  
>  **Square:** Ultron  
>  **Ship:** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
>  **Warnings:** None

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
